


focus.

by koriyan



Series: Songfics [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koriyan/pseuds/koriyan
Summary: honestly, i dont know the point of this songfic...this song was just stuck in my head





	

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i dont know the point of this songfic...  
> this song was just stuck in my head

_**Me** _

I turned around, looking for Tony. Where is he?

_**Can you focus on me?** _

I pushed my hair behind my ear, walking around the top floor of the Avengers tower. "Tony?"

_**Baby, can you focus on me?** _

I walked down a floor, still looking for him. We were here alone, so where would he be?

_**Babe** _

I walked around, opening doors, and there was still no sign of him.

__**Hands in the soap  
Have the faucets running  
And I keep looking at you**

As I walked down more steps, still looking for him, I ran a hair through my messy hair. I turned so many corners, just looking for him.

_**Stuck on your phone  
** _ __**And you're stuck in your zone  
And you don't have a clue**

I pulled his shirt up onto my shoulder, so that I wouldn't be exposing myself. I hate how he just leaves me like this. He's always anywhere but here.

 _ **But I don't wanna give up  
Baby, I just want you to get up  
Lately, I've been a little fed up  
Wish you would just focus on**_ __ ****  
Me

As I walked through this tower, I picked up some of the things he had just lying around, and put them in their rightful places. This is getting ridiculous. Me, searching for him. He's playing games with me, and I'm not feeling it.

 __ **Can you focus on me?**  
Baby, can you focus on me?  
Me  
Me  
Can you focus on me?  
Baby, can you focus on me?

He's not with anyone else. I'd hope not, at least. As I walked down another hallway, I saw his watch on the floor. A diamond encrusted Rolex. Fucking expensive.

_"Only the best for me. I've got the money, so why not?"_

_**Lazy and broke?  
** _ _**No, he get this money  
** _ __**So I guess I can't complain  
But I feel alone, even when we're alone  
And that don't cost a thing**

I got on the elevator, and it just so happened to decide to stop at every fucking floor. This is some bullshit.

 _ **But I don't wanna give up  
**_ _ **Baby, I just want you to get up  
Lately, I've been a little fed up  
Wish you would just focus on**_ __ ****  
Me

Finally, it stopped at the lab. I've been waiting for the longest. I stood in the doorway, watching him work on yet another suit. "Tony..."

 __ **Can you focus on me?**  
Baby, can you focus on me?  
Me  
Me  
Can you focus on me?  
Baby, can you focus on me?

"Hmm?"

I walked up, hugging him from behind. "We should go do something today, babes."

_**Baby, focus  
** _ __**Can't you see?  
I just wanna love you, baby  
Look me in my eyes**

__"Alright. What first?"

**Author's Note:**

> song: focus by H.E.R


End file.
